


Schlafzimmer I

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Deutsch | German, Faust - Freeform, Inspiration, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, weil es im ganzen Fandom noch nichts zu Faust gibt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Schiller will mal wieder, dass Goethe seinen Faust weiterschreibt.Und was kann man tun, wenn Johann behauptet, ihm würde die Inspiration fehlen?





	Schlafzimmer I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [MeObviously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeObviously/gifts), [KinChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/gifts).



> jaja, für Goethe zum Geburtstag xD  
> und außerdem für meine drei Lieblings-Faust-Mitstreiter :D  
> ich finde, das Fandom bräuchte viel mehr Faust, einfach weil xD aber vielleicht fällt mir ja in Zukunft noch das eine oder andere dazu ein ;)

„Faust! Warum ausgerechnet Faust?!“ Johann, der aufgewühlt hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, ballte selbige, um sie mit Wucht auf die Tischplatte zu donnern.

Friedrich, der sich auf Johanns Schreibtischstuhl niedergelassen hatte, zuckte zusammen. „Wieso denn nicht? Es ist ein großartiger Stoff, aus dem ein ebenso großartiges Werk werden wird, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und griff nach Johanns. „Und – verzeih mir, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du nie daran weiterarbeiten wirst, wenn du nicht die Faust im Nacken spürst.“ Er grinste.

Johann drehte sich seufzend zu ihm um und warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Bitte, Friedrich… so gern ich auch würde, es geht nicht.“

„Wie, es geht nicht?“ Friedrich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du kannst doch sonst auch alles schreiben. Sogar Römische Elegien. Erzähl mir nicht, dass dich der Faust auf einmal nicht mehr interessiert. Die Geschichte, die passt doch zu dir… wie die Faust aufs Auge.“

„Hilft mir auch nicht viel…“, brummte Johann niedergeschlagen.

„Wieso denn?“ Friedrich sah ihn besorgt an. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?“

„Verdammt, mir fehlt einfach die Inspiration… die Motivation auch, ein bisschen… aber hauptsächlich habe ich einfach keine Muse, mich an meinen Schreibtisch zu setzen und am Faust weiterzuarbeiten.“

„Ach so.“ Friedrich klang auf einmal erstaunlich gelassen. „Wenn es nur das ist.“

„Wie, wenn es nur das ist?“ Verzweifelt sah Johann ihn an. „Daran wäre dein Wallenstein fast gescheitert. Und daran wird mein Faust nun mal scheitern. So leid es mir tut, Fritz…“

Mit einem frechen Zwinkern sah Friedrich zu Johann hoch. „ Ich meinte: Also, wenn es nur die Inspiration ist… da könnte man ja mal was versuchen.“

„Was willst du denn versuchen?“ Johann setzte sich jetzt auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er sah ziemlich skeptisch aus, aber Friedrich wusste, dass er ihn schon überzeugt hatte, sich seinen Vorschlag zumindest einmal anzuhören.

„Ich will… dass du Faust bist.“

„Bitte?!“

„Erzähl mir doch nichts.“ Friedrich winkte ab. „Dass da autobiographische Tendenzen mit reinspielen, brauchst du doch vor mir nicht verstecken. Ich kenne dich wie kaum ein anderer. Und ich kenne deinen Faust. Ihr habt es beide faustdick hinter den Ohren.“ Friedrich trat auf Johann zu und strich ihm über die Wange, küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes.

Johann ließ es sich gefallen, verdrehte aber dennoch die Augen. „Kannst du bitte mit der nervigen, und noch dazu schlechten Wortspielerei aufhören?“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Und wenn ich Faust bin, wer bist du?“

„Ein Teil von jener Kraft, die stets das Böse will und stets das gute schafft.“ Friedrich grinste. Seine Hände fuhren fort, Johann zu entkleiden. „Ich bin Mephisto. Natürlich.“

Empört blickte Johann zu ihm auf. „Du hast in meinem Manuskript gelesen.“

„Mhh… vielleicht ein bisschen. Es lag hier so rum. Aber ich finde es gut, dass du Faust und Mephisto jetzt endlich mal einen ordentlichen Pakt schließen lässt. Das gibt dem ganzen gleich einen viel dunkleren und mystischeren Beigeschmack.“ Friedrichs Zunge fuhr über Johanns Oberlippe, und als der andere seinen Mund öffnete, begann Friedrich hingebungsvoll die Innenseite seiner Wangen und Lippen zu liebkosen.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, atmete Johann tief durch. „Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie gut du im Inspirieren bist… Mephisto.“ Er musste lachen. „Hast du die Sache eigentlich zu Ende gelesen? Du bist mein Diener.“

„Ich weiß.“ Friedrich hatte das Hemd jetzt ganz aufgeknöpft und strich mit den Fingern über Johanns behaarte Brust. „Aber du weißt doch: Der Teufel ist ein Egoist. Für mich springt dabei ja auch was raus.“ Seine Lippen folgten jetzt den Händen, er küsste Johanns Schlüsselbeine, seine Zunge leckte über die warme Haut nach unten und widmete sich schließlich Johanns Brustwarzen.

Johann seufzte genießerisch auf. „Also dann, Mephisto… lass uns rüber zum Bett gehen. Sonst kommen wir hier noch in Teufels Küche.“

Friedrich ließ kurz von Johann ab. „Wie war das mit der Wortspielerei?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das also war des Pudels Kern… ins Bett willst du mich kriegen, Faust? Du könntest so schöne Frauen haben…“ Er lachte. „Wobei, vielleicht bist du dafür schon ein bisschen alt…“

„Alt?“ Johann schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich doch nicht. Aber das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du dich mir angeboten hast. Also, Mephisto, ich warte nur ungern.“

Ohne weitere Widerworte folgte Friedrich Johann hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.

Johann ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, zog Friedrich mit sich und ihre Lippen begegneten sich und verschmolzen miteinander. Immer wieder aber gingen ihre Küsse auch in Gelächter unter. Doch schließlich drehte Friedrich Johann auf den Rücken und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf die Lippen, bevor er sagte: „Willst du nicht endlich Hand anlegen… oder besser: Faust.“ Er lachte.

Johann seufzte. „Wortspiele, Fritz… Wortspiele…“ Er packte seinen Freund an den Schultern, und ehe er sich’s versah lag Friedrich unter ihm, und Johann begann, sein Hemd zu öffnen. Sanft küsste er Friedrichs Hals, seine Brust – dann hielt er auf einmal inne. „Weißt du… Mephisto… ich mag deine Idee. Aber ich verstehe nicht, inwiefern sie mich inspirieren soll.“

„Na, das ist doch klar.“ Friedrich grinste ihn an. „Wir beide, du und ich, wir müssen uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Über Faust.“

„Und du denkst, das hilft, wenn der Teufel da die Hand im Spiel hat?“ Johann war noch immer ein wenig skeptisch, aber er ließ nicht davon ab, mit Friedrichs Brustwarzen zu spielen, was dem anderen hin und wieder bereits ein hingebungsvolles Stöhnen entlockte.

„Wenn der Teufel den Faust im Spiel hat, meinst du?“ Friedrich grinste, dann nahm er seine Hand und griff Johann zielsicher zwischen die Beine. „Zum Beispiel… überleg mal. Was könnte der Ausschlaggeber für Gretchen sein, dass sie mit Faust ins Bett geht? Sicher nicht, weil er so ein toller Wissenschaftler ist.“

„Das ist wahr…“ Johann hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, er sah Friedrich, der ebenfalls aufgehört hatte, ihn durch seine Hose hindurch zu reizen, nachdenklich an.

„Also, überleg mal, Faust. Warum gehst du mit mir ins Bett?“

„Mit Mephisto?“ Johann ließ jetzt von Friedrichs Brust ab und öffnete erst ihm und dann sich selbst die Hose. „Ich weiß nicht. Faust und Mephisto… vielleicht, weil du mir Wissen und Erkenntnis versprichst. Das will ich doch.“

„Gut. Kann Gretchen dir aber nicht bieten. Andere Frage: Warum geht Johann mit Friedrich ins Bett?“

Johann lag jetzt auf Friedrich, küsste seine Schultern und seine Hände spielten mit Friedrichs beginnender Erektion. „Weil… er Friedrich liebt. Weil Friedrich ein großartiger, lieber, intelligenter Mann ist, mit dem man sich stundenlang unterhalten kann. Weil Friedrich ein guter Liebhaber ist. Und weil Friedrich hübsch ist.“ Er streckte sich, küsste seinen Partner zärtlich auf den Mund. „Ich bin zu alt, um nur zu spielen, zu jung, um ohne Wunsch zu sein. Du bist wirklich gut im Bett.“

Friedrich errötete. „Und Faust? Der ist nicht gerade hübsch. Der ist uralt. Denkst du, ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen will was von ihm? Nicht mal für Schmuck würde die mit ihm schlafen. Die ist doch viel zu anständig dafür. Sie muss sich schon in ihn verlieben.“

Wieder hielt Johann inne. „Verdammt, du hast Recht. Und Faust… der muss ja auch was von ihr wollen.“ Eingehend betrachtete er Friedrich. Dann lächelte er auf einmal und begann wieder, ihn zu küssen. „Weißt du“, raunte er ihm schließlich ins Ohr, „Da steckt sicher Mephisto dahinter. War da nicht vorher was von Teufels Küche? Damit lässt sich doch was machen.“ Tatsächlich hatte er auch schon eine erste Idee…

Friedrich stöhnte als Antwort nur leise auf, als Johanns Erektion an seiner rieb, während Johann seine Hoden massierte. Verlangend hob er das Becken an, lehnte sich in Johanns Berührungen, er wollte mehr!

Aber auch Johann war erregt, auch er stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung seiner Hüfte, bei jeder Berührung an seinem Penis laut auf. Und schließlich, nachdem er Friedrich einen weiteren, langen Kuss auf die Lippen gegeben hatte, fragte er: „Wie ist das jetzt, Mephisto? Was beinhaltet dein Angebot alles?“

Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln meinte Friedrich: „Alles. Ich gehöre dir, Faust. Aber vergiss nicht: Der Teufel… ist ein Egoist.“ Dann fühlte er Johanns Hände in seinem Schritt, deren Griff sich verstärkte, und er stöhnte laut auf. „Oh, bitte, nimm mich!“

Johann ließ sich nicht lange bitten; er holte ein Fläschchen Öl unter der Matratze hervor, dann kniete er sich zwischen Friedrichs gespreizte Beine und drang vorsichtig mit einem glitschigen Finger in ihn ein. Aber Friedrich wollte mehr, und bald weitete Johann ihn mit zwei, und schließlich mit drei Fingern.

Keuchend bewegte Friedrich die Hüfte. „Oh… Johann… Faust… los, nimm mich härter…“

Doch Johann fiel auf einmal etwas ein. „Wie war das, Mephisto… du stehst mir zu Diensten?“

„Natürlich. Immer.“ Friedrich atmete schwer.

„Na dann.“ Johann zog seine Finger aus Friedrich zurück und legte sich neben ihn auf den Rücken. „Besorg’s mir. Aber richtig.“

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblich, bis Friedrich verstand, was Johann von ihm wollte. Dann aber setzte er sich auf, kniete sich über Johann und gab ihm einen warmen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ganz wie du willst.“ Er nahm das Öl, rieb Johanns Erektion damit ein, und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf ihn.

Laut stöhnte Johann auf, als er in Friedrich eindrang. Es war gut, wie immer… aber heute war Friedrich – oder Mephisto? – irgendwie ein wenig anders als sonst. Es schien ihm fast, als läge etwas Dämonisches in seinen Zügen. Das leuchtend rote Haar, das in wilden Locken um seinen Kopf stand, verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Aber das warme Leuchten in Friedrichs veilchenblauen Augen, die so voller Liebe waren, das war immer noch da.

Friedrich lehnte sich jetzt nach vorne, er zog Johann in eine liebevolle Umarmung und küsste ihn zärtlich, während er langsam die Hüften bewegte. „Na, Faust… gefällt dir das?“

„Ich fühle mich gleich dreißig Jahre jünger“, stöhnte Johann, und Friedrich küsste sich sanft an seinem Kinn entlang.

„Faust, du glaubst gar nicht, wie geil du bist… wie sehr ich auf dich stehe… und wie sehr alle auf dich stehen müssen… auch vierzehnjährige Mädchen…“ Friedrich musste lachen. „Und wenn ich schon deine wissenschaftlichen Monologe höre, gerät mir das Blut in Wallung…“

Johann seufzte auf. „Ja, Blut… ist ein ganz besond’rer Saft.“ Er fasste nach unten, massierte Friedrichs Hoden, rieb seinen steifen Penis, während Friedrich sich auf ihm bewegte.

„Nicht nur Blut…“ Friedrich grinste, wieder lehnte er sich nach vorne, um Johann innig zu küssen.

Als Antwort stöhnte Johann in ihren Kuss, seine Hüfte zuckte nach oben. „Fritz…!“ Er löste seine Lippen von Friedrichs und holte tief Luft. „Fritz… ich komm gleich…“

Auch Friedrich stand bereits kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. Johanns warme Finger trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn, und auch, wenn Johanns Berührungen lange nicht mehr wirklich koordiniert waren, so reichten sie doch aus, um Friedrich bis an den Rand des Erträglichen zu reizen. Und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis der es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und kam.

Johann stöhnte noch seinem eigenen Orgasmus nach, als er spürte, dass sich Friedrichs Sperma warm auf seinen Bauch und seine Hand ergoss. Friedrich griff intuitiv nach seinem Unterarm, wie um sich festzuhalten. Dann lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne und vergrub keuchend seine Stirn an Johanns Schulter.

Als die Wellen seiner Lust schließlich verklangen, ließ Friedrich sich erschöpft von Johann heruntergleiten und kroch in die Umarmung, die sein Freund ihm anbot. Er fühlte sich so furchtbar müde…

Johann zog Friedrich bereitwillig in seine Arme. Eine glückliche Wärme breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Oh, wie er seinen Fritz liebte! Sein Friedrich bedeutete ihm alles… Zärtlich strichen seine Finger durch die verschwitzten Locken seines Freundes. Leise murmelte er: „So tauml ich von Begierde zu Genuss, und im Genuss verschmacht ich nach Begierde.“

Friedrich gab nur ein verschlafenes Geräusch von sich.

Johann lächelte. Obwohl er zunächst anderes erwartet hätte, war Friedrichs Idee doch ziemlich gut gewesen. Vielleicht hatten ihn nicht gerade Faust und Mephisto auf die Idee gebracht… aber auf jeden Fall war es Friedrich gewesen, der ihn inspiriert hatte. Ob jetzt als er selbst, oder als Mephisto, das war Johann in dem Fall egal.

„Man könnte ja“, überlegte er laut, „eine Sexszene einbauen. Wenn Faust weg ist und Gretchen allein ist, muss er ja irgendwo sein. Und was würde besser zu Mephisto und seinen Plänen passen, als Sex?“

Friedrich in seinen Armen regte sich. „Das darfst du aber nicht zu schwul machen“, murmelte er leise. „Sonst würde Faust ja nichts von Gretchen wollen, dann hättest du alles zerstört.“

Johann überlegte kurz. Nein, Friedrich hatte recht… aber ihm kam ohnehin schon eine viel bessere Idee. Er war doch kürzlich erst in den Harz gefahren… „Fritz… was hältst du von einer Walpurgisnacht-Szene?“

Aber Friedrich antwortete ihm nicht. Er war jetzt endgültig eingeschlafen.

Liebevoll betrachtete Johann ihn. Sein Fritz… oder doch eher sein Mephisto? Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach, in meiner Brust… Friedrich war der zweite Teil seiner Seele. Und Faust? Hatte der Mephisto? Aber vielleicht war das ja sogar eine geniale Idee für die Faschingsfeier bei Hofe, nächsten Februar…

Johann gab Friedrich noch einen warmen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann deckte er ihn liebevoll zu und verließ das Bett. Auf ihn wartete jetzt erstmal Schreibarbeit. Schließlich hatte er seine Inspiration für den Faust doch noch gefunden.


End file.
